Cinta Ini Menggigitku
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "JANGAN NGACO! AKU BAHKAN GAK BISA BAYANGIN, GIMANA GIGI-GIGI TAJAMNYA NANCEP DI LEHERKU!" Crack! AU. Ficlet.


Standard disclaimer applied.

**Crack!**/AU/Humor gagal/Garing Crispy!

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan heran, kalau sering menemukan Sakura dalam keadaan menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aaaah, aku bisa gila…" gadis itu mengacak rambut merah mudanya frustasi. Ia tak habis fikir, kehidupan sekolah SMA bak drama _Boys Before Flowers_ yang dia idam-idamkan ternyata tak pernah terwujud! Bagaimana tidak? Seorang kakak kelas yang super mesum seperti Suigetsu selalu mendekatinya.

"Kau jangan begitu… gitu-gitu Suigetsu-_senpai_ manis juga lho." Tegur Ino mengaduk-aduk isi gelasnya dengan sedotan. Sakura menatap galak teman pirangnya itu.

"Kau saja sana yang jadian sama dia!"

"Bener? Tar nyesel lho…"

"Terserah!"

.

.

"Sakura."

"Sa-sasuke-_senpai_…?" gagap Sakura tak percaya ketika tahu siapa yang tengah memanggilnya. Inilah cowok yang Sakura inginkan!

Sasuke-_senpai_ adalah ketua geng TAKA, yang berisikan Sasuke-_senpai,_ Juugo-_senpai_, Karin-_senpai_ dan Sui—ah sudah lupakan saja. Merupakan geng yang terkenal berisikan anak-anak konglomerat Konoha.

"I-ya, yah, ada apa?" respon Sakura kelewat berlebihan dan sangat kentara sekali kegirangan.

"Halo, Sakura." sapa kakak kelas cantik berambut merah berkacamata.

Sasuke, Juugo dan Karin pun duduk di seberang Ino dan Sakura. Mereka melingkari meja bundar yang berada di kantin sekolah.

Sakura tak pernah bermimpi, kalau dirinya dan Ino akan semeja dengan member geng TAKA! Tentu saja ini membuatnya berlonjak girang—dalam hati. Meski minus Suigetsu, biarlah, ia juga tak ingin kok kalau Suigetsu berada disini. Benar-benar momen menyenangkan yang tak terduga.

Senyum lebar di wajahnya perlahan memudar digantikan kerutan alis. Ternyata, geng TAKA kemari hanya mau promosiin teman mereka—Suigetsu.

"Dia itu baik loh. Meski reputasinya _pervert_, tapi dia gak pernah mainin cewek." Promo Karin entah sudah kalimat keberapa. "Dia juga belum pernah punya cewek. Kujamin dia masih perjaka!"

"Benar, biar dia itu mesum, tapi setahuku khayalan bejatnya hanya tertuju padamu…" sambung Juugo.

.

'**_Kriiik Kriiik Kriiik_**'

.

"Perga saja kau, gak guna!" Karin menjitak Juugo.

Sasuke berdehem. "Dia itu sosok kawan yang memiliki solidaritas tinggi."

"Benar!" sambung Juugo lagi. "Suigetsu adalah pemuda masa kini yang patut dicontoh. Merupakan sosok teladan baik dari segi kehidupan pertemanan mau pun di ranjang. Memiliki jiwa patriotisme, solidarisme, sosialisme, nasionalisme," menghela napas, sambil membalikkan kertas, "—mesumisme, gokilisme, sotoyisme, dodolisme, akrobatisme… pokoknya isme-isme SUIGETSUISME!" mendadak heboh.

"YEAY~" Sasuke dan Karin bawa papan baliho bertuliskan 'we lope lope u, suigetsu'.

"Cie cie cie…" Ino akhirnya ikut-ikutan.

"Apaan sih!" Sakura mendelik.

"Cie cie cie."

"Diam!"

"Ciee, yang disukain pangeran sekolah, Suigetsu-_senpai_ termasuk anak kolongmerat Konoha."

"Masa bodo."

"Cieee, yang disukain cowok atlit renang Konoha… _sexy_ lho. Apa kau gak ngebayangin gimana dia kalo diranjang?"

"JANGAN NGACO! AKU BAHKAN GAK BISA BAYANGIN, GIMANA GIGI-GIGI TAJAMNYA NANCEP DI LEHERKU!"

**_PRANG!_**

Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Di sana telah berdiri seorang cowok berperawakan atletis dengan seragam sekolah berantakan seperti biasa. Baju dikeluarkan, dasi miring-miring, tapi tetep aja penampilannya kinclong.

"Su-suigetsu-_senpai_…"

Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas Suigetsu tertunduk dan langsung membalikkan badan untuk pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

"Lihat tuh, kau membuatnya patah hati." Sasuke bersidekap menatap datar Sakura.

.

.

.

"_Guys,_ Suigetsu pamitan di SMS, katanya dia akan pergi ke Singarpur sore ini juga." Ucap Juugo pada teman-teman geng TAKA-nya.

Mendadak Sakura merasa bersalah. Segitunya-kah Suigetsu padanya?

"Hah, kok tiba-tiba?" tanya Karin bingung.

Juugo menghela napas.

"Dia bilang **mau perwatan gigi**, di sana."

.

.

.

**FIN.** (dengan gaje)

* * *

Wokokokoko - tawa nista, cewek jangan meniru ya…! tertawalah yang anggun xD sudah kubilang garing crispy! humor yang gagal ;_;

* * *

**Omake.**

Facebook.

Beranda. Profil. Teman. Pesan.

Apa yang anda pikirkan? Bagikan.

**Sakura Haruno**

Cinta ini menggigitku… :( #np: d'Nasip band.

2 menit yang lalu melalui Blackbencong. 8 Orang menyukai ini. Komentar.

Komentar

**Suigetsu Hozuki**

Tunggu aku ya, Sakura-_chaaan_~!


End file.
